


Inside me

by stag_hag83



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Rough Sex, so much sexiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-13
Updated: 2015-11-13
Packaged: 2018-05-01 11:27:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5204045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stag_hag83/pseuds/stag_hag83
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fast fan fic, forceful fucking :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inside me

"Why do you want me to fuck you?”

"Because I need it”, says Hannibal through gritted teeth. “I want you inside me emotionally and physically.” 

Will is still clothed, save his cock, which is rock hard and sharp as a spear. Hannibal’s expensive slacks are crumpled on the floor beside them. Will takes no time penetrating Hannibal, the only lubricant is the pre-cum weeping from him. Will’s sweater burns against Hannibal’s back as he gyrates against the younger man. 

Hannibal grunts, his scrotum high against his thighs. Will thrusts deeper, dominant as he ruts. They come simultaneously, the force of Will’s ejaculation almost paralyzing both of them. Will collapses as Hannibal lays silently, the remainders of the orgasm still coursing through him.


End file.
